halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Deceived
Kyle Craig finds out that surprises aren't always good. ---- William just got off the phone with his best friend, Tom. He had been negotiating a business contract about a new hotel location on New Alexandria, Reach. He had been painstakingly working to get more sponsors to fund his new project. He had already worked out the details: confidentiality, mediation and arbitration clause, and finally the payment details. Luck had played a big part in his payment plan. He found a briefcase loaded with a credit chips inside a national bank, the sum totaling to five-million credits, and the best part? It had been lying next door. He pushed the revolving door and entered inside the immaculate lobby of a large office building; people dressed in business attire. Some walking fast, others casually. He continued to stroll forward and entered inside the elevator. He pushed the button and headed to the eighth floor. The doors parted revealing a large corridor. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, reading the note as he exited the elevator. When he finally found what he was looking for, room H037, he stepped inside and closed the door behind him. "Tom. I'm so glad -" His eye's widened and his jaws dropped as he witnessed his soon-to-be business partner paralyzed on the floor. He turned to exit the door, but instead found that he was locked in. The door knob itself was replace with a sophisticated locking mechanism. "Hello William." The man said from behind him. William couldn't grasp the British-accented voice. Instead he turned to face his captor; a man dressed in charcoal business attire. "William sit down, we have business to discuss." The man motioned for him to take a seat. William did the opposite. He banged rapidly on the door as loud as he could. Nothing. He felt a powerful grip tug him back and lift him off his knees. He felt scared now. He tried screaming and thrashing, but to little avail, he was powerless. The deadly hitman threw him in the chair. Then turned to Kyle for instructions. "Leave us." Kyle instructed. The hitman nodded, then exited the room. "You didn't think it would come to this. I lured you into a trap—an offer you won't refuse. I planted that briefcase and squished all the info out of your friend. Then lured you to this room. And you were dumb enough to follow." "But why?" Kyle didn't hesitate and squeezed off a few rounds into William's chest. William's body seized up for a moment before slumping into the chair. Kyle released the briefcase from the dead mans grip and laid it on the desk in front of him. "Sir. Why do you want to kill David. What did he do to you?" The hitman said. Kyle entered the combination and slowly opened the briefcase to reveal its contents. Empty. Kyle tightened his fists in anger and swiftly killed the hitman with a single slash of his knife. "He left me to die." He said bitterly. Category:The Weekly